1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging and more particularly to a method and apparatus for assembling and dispensing a multi-ply web and wrapping a load with the multi-ply web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Case packing or boxing is a common way of packaging products. Multiple unit products are generally stacked in a corrugated box or are wrapped with kraft paper with the ends of the kraft paper being glued or taped. Another way of packaging such products is by putting a sleeve or covering of heat-shrinkable film around the products and shrinking the sleeve to form a unitized package.
Stretch wrapping is a technique used to apply a web of stretchable plastic film to loads for containment of the loads. Exemplary stretch wrapping processes and apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,418,510; 4,387,548; and 4,387,552 to Lancaster, et al., and are incorporated in this application by reference.
Known packaging arrangements do not provide an effective and efficient method and apparatus for selectively forming and applying a protective material to the load in a packaging operation. Known arrangements also do not provide a method and apparatus capable of a variety of selected applications for assembling different multi-ply webs and wrapping them on a load in a unified operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an effective and efficient method and apparatus for selectively forming and applying protective material to the load in a packaging operation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus capable of a variety of selected applications for assembling different multi-ply webs and wrapping them on a load in a unified operation.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and the advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.